glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Mods/List
General This page contains Glest modification files: compilation packages, factions and techtrees, and where users may download them from. *Factions are the sets of characters and buildings which interact within the game world. Archers and wizards battling elemental aliens... choose wisely or perish! *A techtree is a set of factions under the same folder and represent the different tribes that can be put to play on a given match. *Install Mods Compilation Packages Compilation packages include new and old factions, tilesets, maps and scenarios Megapack * Authors: titi/Titus (on the Glest forum and on Our Wikia) , weedkiller , Assassin * Release / Status: V5 / Stable *6 Factions included: Slightly changed Magic and Tech from the Magitech tree, Indian, Egypt, Norsemen and Persians *6 Tilesets included: Autumn, Desert2, Evergreen, Hell, Jungle and Winter *8 Maps included: Conflict, Domination Isles, Forest for Four, One on One *11 Scenarios included: Amazones, Amazones Light, Beehive Castle, Indian Attack, Kill the Magic, Magic can do it, My Island, Norsemen Attack, Persian Conflct, Waterworld and Waterworld Light * Size: 118.5 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://titusgames.de/megapack_v4.7z / Now included in Megaglest. * More info: Author's page Military * Authors: Omega * Release / Status: v2.4 / Stable *1 Faction included: Military *3 Tilesets included: Dark Forest, Winter Forest 2, and Evergreen *81 Maps included *34 Scenarios Included * Size: ~40MB * Archive format: Windows Installer, Linux Installer, 7zip package * Download: http://glest.110mb.com/military/download.html * More info: http://glest.110mb.com/military Vbros Pack 1 * Authors: ElimiNator and tiger * Release / Status: Stable *3 Factions included: Pirates, Western, and Canada *2 Tilesets included: Pine Woods and Sea *5 Maps included: Cost to Cost, Stranded, The Blocked Path, The Island and The Sea 2 *5 Scenarios included: Attack of the King, Battle of the Sea, Destroy China, Ship Recked and Stranded * Size: 67.9 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://www.soft-haus.com/jacob/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=22 *More info: Glest Forum topic about Vbros packs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 Vbros Pack 2 * Authors: ElimiNator and tiger * Release / Status: Stable *4 Factions included: Bugs, Canadians, Crusaders and Mario *2 Tilesets included: Pine Woods and Sea *7 Maps included: Clearings in the Woods, Defense 1, Instant Wars, The Gold Rush, The Golden Hook, Two on Two, and World *4 Scenarios included: defened_the castle, gommbas_galore, mario_go, and no_evil * Size: 125 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://www.soft-haus.com/jacob/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=23 * More info: Glest Forum topic about Vbros packs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 Vbros Pack 3 * Authors: ElimiNator , -Archmage-, and tiger * Release / Status: Stable *4 Factions included: Romans, Gauls, Western and Africa *1 Tileset included: Pine Woods *3 Maps included: All on a Mountain, On the Hill, Twisty Woods *1 Scenario included: Alone on the Hill * Size: 124 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://www.soft-haus.com/jacob/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=18 * More info: Glest Forum topic about Vbros packs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 Vbros Pack 4 * Authors: ElimiNator , -Archmage-, and tiger (They both helped on the Moon mod) * Release / Status: Stable *4 Factions included: Martians, Moon, PC and Penguin *2 Tilesets included: moon and Mother Board *4 Maps included: A Camped All About, Amizon River, Four Ways, and In the Jungle *3 Scenarios included: Attack of the Martians, In your computer, and Penguin Panic *Size: 85.4 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download:http://www.soft-haus.com/jacob/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=27 * More info: Glest Forum topic about Vbros packs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 Vbros Pack 5 * Authors: ElimiNator and tiger * Release / Status: Stable *3 Factions included: Aztec, Goths and Barbarian *2 Tilesets included: Desert and forest *5 Maps included: 8 Rivers, Booing, Forest Hunt, Hills a Yonder, and Two on Two *2 Scenarios included: Escape from Dark Valley, and The Goths are Coming *Size: 59.1 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download:http://www.soft-haus.com/jacob/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=31 * More info: Glest Forum topic about Vbros packs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 Techtrees Techtrees include at least two different factions organised in one common techtree ''' Magitech-Refit * Authors: -Archmage- * Release / Status: 0.6 / Beta * 2 Factions included: Tech and Magic * Size: 45.14 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://www.filefront.com/15104119/Magitech-refit.7z/ * Notes: This is basically an improved Magitech, and is quite fun, although this version has quite a few bugs.... * More info: Glest Forum topic V-Pack aka Farmers & Ants-Nest * Authors: softcoder, ElimiNator and tiger * Release / Status: 1.0 / Stable * 2 Factions included: Farmers and Ants-Nest * Size: 51.3 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/glest/tech_trees/V-Pack.7z * Notes: The models in this techtree have an extremely high number of polygons, which may lead to computer slowdown, specially in old machines. * More info: Glest Forum topic Factions '''Single factions for use in new or existing techtrees Africa * Author: tiger * Release / Status / Balanced to: / Stable / * Size: 26.9 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=26 * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum topic Ancient Egypt * Authors: assassin / titi/Titus (on the Glest forum and on Our Wikia ) * Release / Status / Balanced to: Megapack v4 * Size: 17.1 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://www.titusgames.de/egypt/egypt_alpha2.7z * Notes: Started by assassin, then developed by titi. Now updated in megaglest. * More info: Glest Forum topic Ballz * Author: ElimiNator * Release / Status / Balanced to: / Stable / * Size: 64.6 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=14 * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum topic British * Author: ElimiNator * Release / Status / WIP/ * Download: http://www.soft-haus.com/jacob/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=39 * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum topic Bugs * Author: tiger * Release / Status / Balanced to: / Stable / * Download: Discontinued until further notice. * Notes: Was part of the Vbros Pack 2, but when updated Eliminator replaced it wih another faction. * More info: Glest Forum topic Canada * Author: ElimiNator * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 1 * Download: Direct link is now outdated, download the latest full Vbros Pack 1 instead. * Notes: Part of the Vbros Pack 1 * More info: Glest Forum topic China * Authors: ElimiNator and tiger * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 3 * Download: Direct link is now outdated, please download the latest Vbros Pack 3 instead. * Notes: Part of the Vbros Pack 3 * More info: Glest Forum topic Circus * Author: ElimiNator * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 3 * Download: Direct link is now outdated, please download the latest Vbros Pack 3 instead. * Notes: Part of the Vbros Pack 3 * More info: Glest Forum topic Colonies * Authors: Mark / modman (on the Glest forum and on our Wikia ) * Release / Status: 2.0 / Stable * Size: 41.6 MB * Archive format: ZIP * Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?ygumaywhzkz * Notes: This is the Colonies faction, from the Invaders techtree, originally made by Mark, later ressurected and improved by modman. There doesn't seem to be a working link to the full Invaders techtree. More info: Glest Forum topic for the Invaders techtree Crusaders * Author: ElimiNator * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 2 * Download: Direct link is now outdated, please download the latest Vbros Pack 2 instead. * Notes: Part of the Vbros Pack 2 * More info: Glest Forum topic Dark Magic * Author: Modman and the GLADE team * Release / Status: 10.08.23 / * Size: 36.3 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://www.filefront.com/17229228/dark_magic%20v.%2010-8-23.zip * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum Topic Dwarves * Author: wciow, jda, and -Archmage- * Release / Status: Aglarond 0.1.1 / Beta * Size: 24.6 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://www.mediafire.com/file/gyqnmzdxnwu/dwarves-aglarond-0.1.1.7z * Notes: There is also a scenario The Three Towers and a corresponding map Valley, in two versions: singleplayer and multiplayer. * More info: Glest Forum Topic Elementals * Author: Archmage (on the Glest forum and on our Wikia ) * Release / Status / Balanced to: 1.4.1 / Stable / * Size: 51.9 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://download194.filefront.com/nbv5muymwj0g/14809283/Elementals-v1.4.1.7z * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum topic Elves * Authors: gAMeboy / Archmage (on the Glest forum and on our Wikia ) * Release / Status / Balanced to: 0.9 / Beta / * Size: 108.6 MB (.zip) / 64.3 MB (.7z) * Archive format: ZIP / 7-Zip * Download: ZIP / 7-Zip * Notes: Started by gAMeboy, currently under development by Archmage. :Version 0.9 fixes 0.8 AI problem and more. * More info: Glest Forum topic Romans * Author: ElimiNator and -Archmage- * Status: Stable * Size: 34.9 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://www.soft-haus.com/jacob/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=1 * More info: forum discussion * Additional Notes: Jungle men * Author: tiger * Status / Balanced to: Stable / * Download: Direct link is now outdated * Notes: Discontinued for updates. Was in Vbros Pack 1. * More info: Glest Forum topic Mario * Author: ElimiNator * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 3 * Download: It is included in Vbros Pack 3 . * Notes: MegaGlest only. Martians * Author: ElimiNator * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 4 * Size: 39.3 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download:http://www.soft-haus.com/jacob/blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/martain_tech.7z / included in * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 4 * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum topic Penguins * Author: ElimiNator * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros pack 4 * Size: 15.3 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download:http://www.soft-haus.com/jacob/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=24 / included in Vbros pack 4] * Notes: MegaGlest Only. * More info: Glest Forum topic Persians * Authors: weedkiller / titi/Titus (on the Glest forum and on Our Wikia ) * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Megapack * Download: http://www.titusgames.de/persian/persian_beta2.7z / now included in the Megapack * More info: forum discussion * Additional notes: Excellent faction Pirates * Author: ElimiNator * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 1 * Download: Direct link is now outdated, download the latest Vbros Pack 1 instead. * Notes: Part of the Vbros Pack 1 * Additional notes: The Glest engine does not support units placed or moving on water. This mod very cleverly works around that limitation through the use of custom maps and tilesets - faction, maps and tilesets form a whole that work together to form this illusion. More recently, GAE (Glest Advanced Engine) brought support of water units on standard water tiles in standard maps. * More info: Glest Forum topic Science * Author: Silent * Status: * Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?0umxdtdodtz * Notes: * More info: Forum Discussion Western * Author: ElimiNator * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 1 * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=25 / included in Vbros Pack 1 * Notes: * More info: Forum Discussion Woodsmen * Author: madmanntis * Status: Stable * Size: 22.1 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://download726.filefront.com/1ffwbvxlxgqg/14984347/woodsmen-0.9.5.zip * Notes: Excellent faction. * More info: forum discussion Other mods which still need categorization still need categorization edits - wikia * Nihilirian Mod - two new factions. More info at Nihilirian on ModDB and the Linux fixhere * Robotech-v0.4! - Modified version of magitech with some new units! * Star Ship Troopers - humans vs bugs! * Demonionic/DomiNeonic - Victorian-age Europeans! * Armies of the Old World - based on Warhammer (more info) * Magitech Heroes - based on defense of the ancients and heroes of newerth. Our Wikia *Glest Tools